marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eduardo Lobo (Earth-616)
; formerly , partner of Carlos Lobo | Relatives = Unnamed mother; unnamed sister; Esmeralda Lobo (sister); Carlos Lobo (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Puebla De Zaragoza, Mexico, Dallas, Texas, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = (Human); 6'6" (Werewolf) | Weight = 200 lbs | Weight2 = (Human); 350 lbs (159 kg) (Werewolf) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Human); Red (Werewolf) | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = As a Werewolf Eduardo Lobo had red eyes and covered in black fur. | Citizenship = Mexican | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Gang Leader, criminal | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Puebla De Zaragoza, Mexico. | Creators = Gerry Conway; Sal Buscema | First = The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 143 | HistoryText = Glory Grant He once dated Glory Grant and during a fight between him and Spider-Man she accidentally shot him dead. Grant was aiming for Spider-Man but got Eduardo instead. Dead No More Years later, Lobo was brought back to life by the Jackal, along with numerous other Spider-Man villains. Spider-Man, upon discovering this, fled the Jackal's base in San Francisco with the Spider-Woman of another reality. Lobo and the other revived villains were sent out to look for them. | Powers = Lobo was a mutant with the ability to transform into a humanoid wolf under a full moon. Lobo is not a true werewolf, in that his powers derive from mutation and not from supernatural causes. Lobo resembles supernatural werewolves in that his transformations to lupine form occur at the rising of the full moon. He reverts to human form at dawn. Also similar to supernatural werewolves, Carlos can only be harmed by weapons composed of silver but as a human being he is open to harm from conventional weapons. In lupine form Lobo possesses superhuman strength and agility. He also possesses superhumanly acute night vision and superhuman senses of hearing and smell (comparable to those of a wolf) when he is in lupine form. When he is in lupine form, Lobo retains his normal intelligence, although it is dominated by an animalistic blood-lust. | Abilities = Even in human form Lobo is faster and more agile than most people and can see in the dark better than most people can, but these abilities do not reach superhuman levels unless Lobo is in lupine form. | Strength = In his normal human form Lobo possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. In his lupine form Lobo possesses superhuman strength, enabling him to lift (press) approximately 10 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Lobo is Spanish for wolf. | Links = }} Category:Drug Lords Category:Lupine Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Night Vision Category:Hyperacusia Category:Hyperosmia Category:Fangs Category:Pointed Ears Category:Silver Weakness Category:Crimelords Category:Multilingual Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Formerly Deceased Category:New U Experiment Category:Cellular Degeneration Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Pre-M-Day Deaths)